User blog:Healingmantra/Chillout concept - Dingodile, Pyromaniac
Whenever Dingodile dies, he will enter stasis for 5 seconds, after which he will explode, dealing true damage to all enemies within this ability's range (and dying). If Fuel Bag is off cooldown, it will also bring Dingodile back to life with . |range = 500 |cooldown = 300 |targeting = Fuel Bag is a point blank area effet. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will negate the damage wielder could take from this ability. |additional = * Fuel Bag will always deal damage, regardless if it is on cooldown or not. * and will take precedence over Fuel Bag. * will not resurrect Dingodile until after Fuel Bag ends. }} Dingodile launches an unstable ball of flames, which will fall after 0,5 seconds delay at the chosen location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and granting them a stack of Melt, which lasts up to 20 seconds. |description2 = Each stack of Melt will increase damage taken by flat amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Spray Fire is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and stack. |additional = * Damage taken increase debuff does stack with itself. ** However, each stack has it's own duration, so it's impossible to stack them infinitely. ***Maximum number of stacks is , depending on level of the ability with 0% cooldown reduction, increased to up to 21 stacks at 45% cooldown reduction. }} Dingodile charges for 1 second, after which he fires in the line in front of him for another 1 second. Enemies inside will take magic damage every 0.25 seconds. |description2 = Melt stacks increase damage taken by Meltdown only by 40% of their value. |leveling = |range = / |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Meltdown is a linear area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will grant Meltdown immunity for the duration of dissipation animation. |additional = * Dingodile cannot attack or move during both casting and channeling. *When an enemy is hit by all ticks of Meltdown, Melt stacks increased damage the target has taken by 150% of their value. }} Dingodile spins, dealing physical damage to all surrounding enemies, stunning them for 0.5 seconds and back. |leveling = |range = 300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Spin Attack is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block damage, stun and knock-back |additional = * Dingodile cannot attack and cast spells during spinning animation, but can freely move, possibly affecting larger area. * An enemy cannot be hit by Spin Attack more than once per cast. }} Dingodile lets the fire out of his bag, flying above the battlefield. When during this state, he cannot be targetted, he can freely move through obstacles and has increased movement speed by 30%, but cannot attack and cast spells. During this time, he can recast this ability. If he doesn't, he'll recast it automatically at the end of duration. This ability can be activated when during any crowd-control effect, including stasis from Fuel Bag, but cannot cast it when dead. |description2 = Dingodile ends the effect prematurely and crashes after 0.5 seconds delay at the chosen location, dealing magical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up for 0.5 seconds. |leveling = seconds |range = / |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Fuel Jet Pack is a buff, with a dash and ground-targeted area of effect damage component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both damage and knock-up. |additional = * If Fuel Jet Pack is casted during Fuel Bag and is not recasted before exploding, he will do no damage from both passive and this ability. * Even if Dingodile cannot be targeted when flying, he still can be damaged via leash/dot abilities that were applied before he set off into the skies. ** The same rule applies to abilities with delayed effect, like or * If Dingodile cannot land on targeted location, he will land the closest to that point as he can, possibly extending the range og this ability. }} Some words about “Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!” -Dingodile Dingodile is probably the most intelligent of all hybrids that were made. It is said, that it's because Nitrus Brio was the one, who made him, not Neo Cortex. He was created by fusing crocodile and dingo, enhanced to be worthful henchman to gather power crystals. After being defeated many times by Crash, switching sides and later being brainwashed by N Trance, he eventually moved to Valoran in search for easy prey and some things to roast with his flamethrower. Dingodile is one of the main enemies in the Crash series, starting from the Crash 3 and making regular appearances until Crash Nitro Kart 2. Mostly seen with his flame thrower, he was one of the best mutants bade by main antagonists, Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio, who also made the main antagonist, Crash. Probably one of the best done from all. Gameplay Dingodile is all about long-ranged, prolonging fights. The goal is to stack as much stacks of Melt on his enemies as he can. To help in this quest, he has a spin to knock enemies back and, after reaching level 6, use his fuel bag to fly away. He can also make some crazy plays, letting himself die and then flying straight at the enemy, possibly killing them and, if off cooldown, survive the fight. Even if the damaging part of his trait will be of no use (since it's hard to keep an enemy in place for 5 seconds), but the revive will make him really hard to get rid of, thanks to his great range and disengage possibilities, huge as for a marksman. Early game Dingodile's long range and revive make him very safe champion when it comes to facing his enemies. Farming from long ranges and disengaging possible enemies, he is really hard to take off. When feeling like fighting, his attacks, when attacking melted enemies will deal lots of damage and long range of Meltdown will allow him to take down enemies at range. The only thing he should be careful is his mana regeneration, which may end quickly if spamming Spray Fire for too much. Later on During later stages of the game, he will be mostly unable to attack enemies via basic attacks. But with his long range, he will be able to poke enemiew with Spray Fire and try to take them off with Meltdown. Also, enemies hit multiple times by Spray Fire will take greatly increased damage, making him excelent at prolonging fights. His ganking potential grows when reaching level six, allowing him to fly behind enemy lanes, knock them up and then knock them back with Spin Attack. Even if it leaves him with no escapes, the enemy will be disoriented and panicking enough to make his team end the job. Preferable Roles Probably mid-lane will be the best choice for him. Even if he is partially a marksman, it might me hard for him to farm with his short attack range and on top lane, despite having knock-back, he is too vulnerable to be played there. Another option would be to play him as a support, poking via Spray Fire and disengaging via Spin Attack, but this would waste his killing potential with Meltdown. Items he likes This will be surely or (or both). If closing the gaps is safe for him, he can invest in or , depending on which role he will fulfil. Since he scales very well with attack speed, thanks to Spray Fire, he might afford some attack speed items, like or , but again, only if he can use his attacks. Very useful on him would be also , as this increases attack range and allows him to proc Spellblade effects. When looking for defense, naturally and are good options, but if looking for something more bizarre, grants mana and cooldown he needs in addition to lots of armor to decrease damage taken by enemy marksmen. As for boots, both and are good option, since he uses both attacks and spells to deal damage to his enemies. Depending on the enemy and allied team, the former might increase greatly his physical damage output, but the further ones are much safier, as it will increase damage from his long-ranged attacks. Category:Custom champions